


Picture Frame

by mytsukkishine



Series: The Girlfriends with their Boyfriends [14]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Tsukishima Kei, Mentioned Yamazaki Sousuke, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jealous kuroo bcz why not, tsukki idolizes Sousuke okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: “The Samezuka team visited Miyagi! I saw Yamazaki-san! He remembered me,” Kuroo’s brow twitched in irritation, already knowing he will get a handful of squeaking Tsukki. Don’t get him wrong, he likes squealing Tsukki, but what he doesn’t like is that he’s not the reason why she squeals.(wherein Kei has a picture with her idol from Samezuka-- and she has it framed)part of the "The Girlfriends with their Boyfriends" series





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the thought of female tsukki idolizing Sousuke <3 <3  
> Enjoy!

“What the heck, babe?” Kuroo just got home from school, dead tired from practice and fixing his requirements for his upcoming graduation next month, and he was greeted with his girlfriend’s message.

It’s a picture, in a frame displayed in Kei’s room.

It’s a beautiful picture, Kei was smiling, beautiful and hot. But the thing is, she’s with someone, and that someone is Kei’s number 1 idol, Yamazaki Sousuke. That Samezuka swimmer.

Kuroo pressed the call button and waited, three rings later and Kei picked up, her sweet voice greeting him. “ _Kuroo! Something awesome happened!”_ Even though he’s happy that Kei was being all giddy and excited, she still needs to explain the picture. “Hey, babe. What happened?” He hated how his voice sounds so awkward.

 _“The Samezuka team visited Miyagi! I saw Yamazaki-san! He remembered me,”_ Kuroo’s brow twitched in irritation, already knowing he will get a handful of squeaking Tsukki. Don’t get him wrong, he likes squealing Tsukki, but what he doesn’t like is that he’s not the reason why she squeals.

“That’s—good?” Kuroo hated how super jealous he is right now. “ _But anyway, it’s a good day. How are you, Kuroo?”_

“Babe, do you really have to frame the picture?” A pout made its way to Kuroo’s lips as the lad plopped down on the bed, eyes getting droopy but his attention was on his girlfriend. _“Sorry, Kuroo. It’s a one-time thing, I really idolize him, plus it has his autograph!!”_ Kuroo hummed, accepting his fate that there will always be a framed picture of Sousuke in Kei’s room.

He released a whine, “Baby, you don’t even frame our picture!”

_“I don’t want Aki to see how much bed hair you have,”_

“I’m hurt!”

_“Tetsu, I miss you~”_

“No! No changing topic,” Then the two burst in laughter, used to the banters they exchange. Well, there’s no point in getting jealous, Kuroo knows Kei belongs to him. “Tsukki~ I’m extremely jealous.”

_“Wow, you’re honest with your feelings,”_

“Sousuke-kun looks so muscular, and why do you have to take a picture with him while he’s topless?”

_“He’s a swimmer,”_

“Do you prefer swimmers over volleyball players? I mean, look at my thighs,” He can feel his Tsukki blushed a little from the other line, causing him to smirk. “10 outta 10 would squeeze forever,”

_“You’re disgusting. Hey, Kuroo, I need to go now,”_

“So soon? I missed you, Kei.” A yawn escaped his lips, eyes closing. “ _It looks like you need to rest, rough day?”_

“Yeah, deadlines are near and they’re pressuring us for clearance.”

“ _Rest for a moment, Kuroo._ ” He knows it’s a command so he nodded, releasing another yawn. _“Love you,”_

“Love you too, you’ll call later, right?”

 

~*~

 

5 days later, Kuroo landed a kiss on Kei’s cheek, lips and then to her neck, loving how her smooth skin feels against his lips. “I missed you,” He groaned out, tightening his arm around her waist to keep her near him, “You sure do,” Kei managed to retort before cupping her boyfriend’s cheek and kissing him full on the lips.

“I’m surprised you have the time to visit me with all your graduation clearance…”

“Always have a time for Tsukki,” He grinned, letting go of the petite waist. Kuroo ran his hand over his head, putting his bag on the floor before sauntering towards the middle of Kei’s room. “Man, good thing Aki-niichan isn’t here.” Kuroo grinned before stopping, eyeing the picture frame. “So we meet, Sousuke-kun,” Kei rolled her eyes, walking to Kuroo, “And he says hello. So are you gonna be all jealous or we gonna eat outside?”

“Yeah, right! Eat!” Kuroo nods, telling Kei to go change. The girl gave a kiss on his cheeks before walking towards the bathroom.

Kuroo then proceeds to pout at the picture. “Goodbye, Sousuke-kun~”

 

.

 

After a very tiring date of Kuroo dragging her wherever he finds amusing, eating all sorts of street food and basically Kuroo feeding the hell out of Kei. The girl shuts her bedroom door, undraping the scarf around her neck as she reads Kuroo’s messages.

 

_Take care moonshine! already boarded the train. Love ya! ^3^_

 

Kei smiled a little, walking towards her bed when something caught her gaze. Kei stopped in her tracks, looking to her left and analyzed the new picture on the frame where she knew her picture with Sousuke rests.

But now it’s different.

Instead of Sousuke’s abs on display with her beside him, it was replaced with Kuroo’s picture wearing his Nekoma jersey, sweating and holding a volleyball. “Wow, conceited.” Kei reached for the frame and checked if her picture of Sousuke was still there.

It was still there, fortunately. And there’s also an autograph below Kuroo’s picture with Kei’s name and lots of heart shapes. Kei shook her head, laughing a little as she puts the frame back, staring at the picture of Kuroo smiling. She then opened her phone and took a look at her wallpaper.

It was a picture of Kuroo sleeping. Mouth wide open and eyes half-lidded. She chuckled.

Preferably, she likes this picture more.

**Author's Note:**

> SHAMELESS PROMOTE OF MY FANFIC- ALL WE KNOW   
> CHECK IT OUT 
> 
> Also, comment your thoughts <3


End file.
